Down Boy
by crazychickxoxo
Summary: Bella's new to Forks and is living next to the Cullen's, she's got sleeves and tricks up them. Has Edward found his ever match or his first love?
1. Chapter 1

Hi It's me again. Even thought I'm writing a fanfiction already I had this idea in my head so here I am hope you like it. I don't own any characters they are SM's but I own the idea. Amy xoxo

Bella's POV

It was dark as the taxi dropped me in front of the house I hadn't seen since I was five. I hadn't changed _abit_. The grass looked like it hadn't been mowed in a few weeks but the house still had it's homely look to it. It was a two storey and was painted _green_.

The lights were out so I hoped Charlie had still left a keg under the welcome mat. I gave the taxi driver his money and he drove off in a flash; like lightning.

Fingers crossed I walked to the door and checked under the mat._ Shit just what I was hoping_ wouldn't _happen, thanks for the happy welcome_ dad. _And my mobil just happens to be flat anything else going to happen?_

The lights were on in the house next to me so with my fingers _still_ crossed I went and knocked on the front door. Seconds later a cute guy with bronze hair and a tiny girl with spiky hair answered the door.

"It wasn't the pizza don't start the movie." The bronze guy yelled behind him. "Mrs. C, some girls at the door."

"Is she hot?" A voice yelled back.

"Sort of." He answered as a lady – Mrs. C – came up behind him and smiled at me.

"Can I help you, dear?" She asked me kindly as three other people showed up.

"I'm moving in to my dad's house next door and he sort of forgot to leave me a keg so I was wondering if I could use your phone?" I asked kindly as one of the people left and came back seconds later with something in their hand. I looked up to see a boy – about my age holding a phone out for me to take. "Thanks."

I quickly called the police department and got a man named Jacob pick up.

"Hi, I was wondering if Charlie was in?" I asked hoping he was or I'd slaughter him alive.

"Sorry but his in a meeting at the moment can I take a message?" He asked politely.

"Can you tell him my to key to my welcome was a bit under?" I knew he would understand and come running home. I hung up and handed the phone back to the guy with a smile. "Thanks, I'm Isabella Swan by the way but call me Bella; I'm Charlie's daughters I just moved in." I told them.

"I'm Esme Cullen but call me Esme." The kind lady said; she had long brown hair and was very pretty.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen nice to meet you." The man next to her said he has silver hair and was handsome; they all were.

"I'm Rosalie Hale but call me Rose and this is my boyfriend Emmett." The girl at the back said, she had long beautiful blonde hair and flawless skin. Emmett was the boy who had given me the phone; he had a child's face but he reminded me of a bear.

"I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale." The pixie girl said as _Jasper_ wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We have another one but his out with his girlfriend of the week; his name's Edward. His a wonderful boy when you get past the guard dog." Esme said.

"Yeah don't talk to him at school his got his own pack of girls that won't let you anywhere near him." Alice said with a chuckle.

"Thanks." I mumbled turning around just as Alice grabbed my wrist.

"Why don't you come in? We are good friends with Charlie and you get to have some free pizza. I'm sure Emmett can cut down." She laughed whilst he moaned.

"Sure if I'm not a bother." We walked into the kitchen were we all had a glass of milk.

"If you stay you get to met Edward and he'll be more than happy to meet you." Esme said and they all nodded.

"Great, Playboy?" I asked her and she nodded straightaway. "Had a few of them in my time but you know an easy way to stop them? Get a girl that hates him and who _won't_ say yes."

"When you meet him you'll know why they don't." Alice said as I heard the door open and shut.

"Hey mum I'm back. Have you guys had tea yet?" _Edward_ asked as he walked into the room and sat on a stool next to Emmett not noticing me.

"No, we're still waiting for it to come." Esme said as she got him a drink from the fridge.

We all sat there silently for a while until I spoke. "Esme what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an interior designer and Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital. All of the kids go to Forks High School, are you going to be starting there?" She asked.

"Yeah, next week, fun." I said with a fake smile.

"It's more like 'shit' Forks is the gate way to hell." Rosalie told me and we all laughed.

Someone tapped me on the and I came face-to-face with a golden god. He had bright green eyes, curly untamed golden hair and a sexy panty dropping smile. "Hi I'm Edward."

"Told you she wouldn't be able to _not_ say yes." Alice said to the rest and I automatically pulled away from his eyes.

"Not true, Alice. I was just being friendly." I said and they all laughed. "That's true, and I wouldn't say yes so quick. I'd _only_ say yes _if_ we ever dated which would be _never_."

**What did you think? Was it good, bad, stupid or weird? PLEASE review with a cherry on top. Amy xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me again. BIG thanks to xxkissesandcuddlesxx and Vickytoria Paisleypants for giving me my first reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Amy xoxo

EPOV

I walked in the front door and made my way to the kitchen not bothering with my family until I saw they were there too. _Great, no one better ask about my date, _I thought to myself as Esme poured me a drink and when I smelt the most _wonderful_ smell. I looked around the room to see a brown haired girl speaking to Esme.

Quickly using my my track speed stood behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, but I wasn't prepared for what happened next. When she turned I was met with the most breathtaking brown eyes.

She was speaking with Alice but I couldn't hear I was under her spell.

"Hi, I'm Edward." I said putting my hand out for her to shake.

"Hi. Edward." I felt my dick twitch as she spoke my name; she had long brown hair, brown eyes, kissable lips and quite a big amount of breasts, _pull your self together man you haven't even known this girl for five minutes. _That's when it hit me I might be falling in love.

I heard the doorbell and straight away knew it was the pizza delivery guy. Jasper left and came back moments later with eight small pizza boxes in his hands, normally we only order seven but Alice and her freaky magic said we would be having a visitor over.

"Bells, some how I knew you were going to be here so we got you your own pizza." Alice said handing _Bella_ a pizza box. "If you don't eat it all just give it to Emmett."

"Yeah I eat it for ya Belly." Emmett boomed taking Rosalie's and his boxes to the lounge room. "Just say it and I'll be there in a second flat."

Everyone laughed as we made our way towards the lounge room to watch the movie we had already planned to watch the night before. There were only four double couches so Bella and I had to sit next to each other.

"Hi, I haven't gotten the chance to introduce myself, but I'm Bella Swan I just moved in next door with my _father_." She said smiling sweetly at me.

"Hi." I said back. After a few awkward silent moments I started to chat to her. "So are you going to start at Forks High, or are you going to a different High School?"

"Forks. Charlie doesn't want me to far away incase of a emergency. Do you go there?" She asked chatting back. "Or have you finished?"

"No, I'm in junior year at Forks." I told her. "Do you know what classes you have?"

"Spanish, Bio, Music, Lunch, Free block, then Ceramics. What about you?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Exactly the same, maybe we could do a piece in music, we could go have a coffee in our free block or we could become Bio partners?" I sounded like Alice when she had just had sugar.

Her eye's widened as my information sunk in. "S-sure. If you want but I can only sort of sing so that cuts the music part down." _Wonderful._

"Well I can play piano so we could still do a piece. But no offence or any thing but can you sing or are you like a I can sing but no one can listen kind of person?" I tried to be nice but like many times that had happened.

"The first one, even if I was the second one you'd loose your ears." She said and we both laughed. I only realized that in the _first_ time in all my life I felt calm and I felt I could be myself and it was because of _one_ girl. "Can you show me how you play the piano?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure I got a baby grand in my room just follow me upstairs." We left everyone without a word and she followed me upstairs. "I haven't played in a bit so no harsh feedback." I joked and she laughed, god I loved that laugh it went straight to my heart.

I pushed my door opened and went over to my piano. "Your rooms a bit of a mess." She said and my cheeks burned as I realized all my dirty clothes were on the floor.

"Sorry forgot." I apologized.

"It's alright. Just play and I'll forget about it." She smiled and we both sat down on the piano bench. "What are you going to play?"

"A piece you can sing to." I said playing the familiar tune. "Can you sing to it for me?"

She nodded and started to sing.

**It started out as a feeling**

**Which then grew into a whole**

**Which then turned in to a quiet thought**

**Which then turned into a quiet word**

**Then that word grew louder and louder**

**Until it was a battle cry**

I'll come back when you call me

**No need to say goodbye**

I stopped; listening to her voice inside my head. "Sad to say but that's all I know of that song."

She smiled shyly at me. "So how was my singing? Good, bad, horrible?" She bit her lip nervous.

"I loved it you voice is like liquid chocolate." I told her truthfully. "We should defiantly do a piece, but are you going to get sick of me?" I asked her looking down at my hands anxiously.

"I won't if you don't get sick of me." She said putting her hand out, I took it and she mumbled a quiet, "Deal."

"Deal. We won't get sick of each other, and if we do we can't tell the other." I smiled.

The door opened suddenly shocking both of us. "Bella, dear Charlie's home, Edward say good bye you'll see her at school tomorrow." Esme said smiling at us as if we were little kids caught cuddling and holding hands at day care.

"Bye, Edward see you tomorrow in Spanish." She smiled.

"See you Bella, tomorrow in Spanish." I smiled at her as Esme closed the door.

The song was called The Call by Regina Spektor incase you were wondering. Hoped you liked it. Review, PLEASE! Amyxoxo


End file.
